


Non (solo) per il buon cibo

by sunnybriefs



Category: One Piece
Genre: Alternate Universe - Future, M/M, What if?
Language: Italiano
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-04-24
Updated: 2015-04-24
Packaged: 2018-03-25 12:53:19
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 726
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3811225
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sunnybriefs/pseuds/sunnybriefs
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Gli affari, insomma, andavano alla grande, abbastanza comunque per permettere all’attuale capo chef di fare credito – ma solo di tanto in tanto, eh! – a un certo spadaccino che qualche volta riusciva a non perdersi e arrivare sano e salvo al ristorante.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Non (solo) per il buon cibo

**Author's Note:**

> Scritta per il [Gomu Gomu no... Prompt](http://bestofthesea.forumcommunity.net/?t=57499200) indetto dal forum [Best of the Sea - a LuNami and ZoSan fansite](http://bestofthesea.forumcommunity.net).

Senza ombra di dubbio le sirenette avevano contribuito al successo del locale; il cibo era ovviamente ottimo, ma le sirenette?, le sirenette erano quelle che attiravano i clienti e li facevano mangiare fino a che i bottoni dei pantaloni non saltavano via e i loro borsellini venivano prosciugati.  
Gli affari, insomma, andavano alla grande, abbastanza da permettere all’attuale capo chef di fare credito – ma solo di tanto in tanto, eh! – a un certo spadaccino che qualche volta riusciva a non perdersi e arrivare sano e salvo al ristorante.  
«Portamene ancora,» disse il cliente in questione, allungando la ciotola di riso vuota verso il suo ex compagno di ciurma che l’afferrò quasi strappandogliela di mano, con un’espressione disgustata.  
«Possibile che in tutti questi anni tu non sia riuscito a ficcare un po’ di buone maniere in quella tua testa d’alga, _Marimo_?»  
Zoro storse il naso. «Ma di che diavolo parli? Piantala di lamentarti e portamene ancora: il cliente non dovrebbe avere sempre ragione? Dovresti essere più gentile o qui non si farà più vedere anima viva.»  
«Primo, gli unici che possono definirsi clienti sono quelli che pagano, cosa che tu non fai _mai_ ,» gli rispose Sanji, facendo un cenno ad una delle cameriere perché andasse in cucina e riempisse di nuovo il piatto. «E secondo, cliente o non cliente, quelli che si comportano male io li prendo comunque a calci in culo, o te ne sei dimenticato?»  
Zoro si lasciò sfuggire una risata e piegò verso l’alto le labbra. «Come se potessi dimenticarmi una cosa del genere,» disse, bevendo poi una generosa sorsata di rhum, il suo preferito. «Allora, hai davvero intenzione di restare in questo posto ancora per molto? Luffy continua a lamentarsi ed è insopportabile.»  
«Luffy lo sapeva che avrei aiutato quel vecchio di merda a sistemarsi da queste parti, prima di ritornare, non è certo colpa mia se il nostro Capitano non ha alcuna cognizione del tempo: avviare un ristorante non è certo cosa da poco.»  
«A me sembra che le cose vadano abbastanza bene,» mugugnò Zoro, il bicchiere alle labbra, e Sanji rise.  
«Andrebbero meglio se _qualcuno_ non continuasse a venire qui a mangiare a scrocco, sai? Sparisci per un paio di settimane e sarò subito di ritorno.»  
Zoro parve veramente rifletterci, ma poi disse: «No, non ho intenzione di correre il rischio. Conoscendoti finiresti per perderti.»  
«Tu vuoi _veramente_ che io ti sbatta fuori a calci nel sedere, eh?»  
Rimasero per un secondo in silenzio, il rumore delle posate d’acciaio contro i piatti in ceramica e i bicchieri che tintinnavano e il vociare allegro dei clienti e delle cameriere come loro personale colonna sonora.  
«Qui è fin troppo tranquillo,» disse Zoro, il mento appoggiato sul palmo della mano, e per un breve istante Sanji sentì le proprie ossa e i propri muscoli reagire come se gli fosse appena stata lanciata una sfida, ma prendere a botte quello spadaccino di merda nel locale di Zeff?, no, Sanji era più intelligente di così.  
«Il mondo è grande, vatti a cercare un posto che ti diverta.»  
«È già la seconda volta che mi dici di levarmi dai piedi,» disse Zoro, tranquillo, e Sanji imprecò tra i denti stretti attorno ad una sigaretta quasi finita, sorridendo.  
«Allora _qualcosa_ riesce ad entrare in quel tuo cranio ispessito.»  
«Ma non vuoi davvero che me ne vada,» commentò blando e Sanji spalancò gli occhi.  
«E questa da dove ti esce, bastardo?»  
«Mi avresti già preso – com’era… ah sì – _a calci in culo_ , se l’avessi davvero voluto.»  
Sanji tacque per alcuni istanti. «Certo che ad essere un maledetto rompiballe non ti batte nessuno, eh? Perché diavolo vieni qui così tante volte? Ti manco così tanto, Marimo-kun?»  
Zoro distolse lo sguardo e Sanji sorrise.  
«Se ti manco così tanto non scappare appena hai finito di mangiare, idiota,» disse, poi inspirò a fondo. «Ce la fai a non comportarti come un moccioso e ad aspettare che finisca il mio turno? Posso rubare qualcosa di buono da bere per _dopo_. Insomma, per parlare da soli, o cose così.»  
Le guance di Zoro si erano lievemente tinte di rosso. «Mi sta bene.»  
Sanji annuì e senza dire altro si allontanò verso le cucine mentre la cameriera ritornava da Zoro con una scodella bella calda e piena del suo piatto preferito.  
_A più tardi, allora_ , pensò prima di riempirsi la bocca con un generoso boccone.


End file.
